My life
by kei23
Summary: Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa tanpa memiliki ingatan masa kecilnya. Karena sebuah insiden di hutan belantara itu membuat gadis yang memiliki nama seperti bunga kebanggaan jepang itu harus mengikuti pria asing yang telah menyelamatkannya dari para vampire liar itu ditambah lagi dengan kalung berbentuk bunga sakura yang ia kenakan. Dan hidupnya pun akan berubah disini.
1. Chapter 1

**All character from Naruto isn't Mine but belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"Dia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang hanya tinggal bersama ibu tirinya beserta dengan anaknya yang seumuran dengannya di sebuah rumah kecil. Setiap harinya gadis itu diperlakukan tidak baik oleh saudaranya dan juga ibu tirinya itu, gadis itu selalu melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya seorang diri. Ia tak memiliki ingatan masa kecilnya dan siapa kedua orangtuanya, hanya kalung berbentuk bunga sakura ini lah yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya.

"Pada suatu hari ibu tiri gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sebuah kayu bakar di hutan belantara. Dan tentu saja ia sempat menolaknya karena tak ada satu pun yang berani memasuki hutan itu. Ia mendenger sebuah rumor bahwa penduduk desa ini tidak kembali setelah memasuki hutan belantara itu. Namun, ibunya terus memaksanya dengan alasan suhu udara yang semakin dingin dan mereka membutuhkan kehangatan. Dengan terpaksa ia memasuki hutan belantara itu dengan rasa takut, kedua maniknya terus bergerak kesana kemari memastikan tak ada hewan buas yang akan menerkamnya.

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, akhirnya ia menemukan kayu bakar itu. Segera ia kumpulkan lalu membawanya kembali kerumah.

'Srek'

Terdengar suara dari balik semak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu pun segera berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya dengan langakah tergesa gesa. Ia takut berada disini, tempat ini memilik aura yang tak biasa. Gadis itu pun akhirnya berlari hingga akhirnya ia tersandung akar pohon dan membuat tubuh mungil itu menghantam tanah yang keras.

"Ouch!" rintih Sakura dan melihat lutut kakinya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang berdiri dihadapan Sakura, dapat ia lihat sepasang taring dan kedua mata yang berwarna merah menyala.

"V.. Vampire!" Sakura berusaha untuk melarikan diri tapi beberapa vampire itu menahan Sakura dengan cepat. Mereka bersiap untuk menancapkan taring tajamnya ke kulit putih Sakura sebelum seorang pria tampan datang untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Seorang pria dengan rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang berwarna hitam dan tatapan tajamnya seperti elang itu yang mengarah kepada dua vampire yang akan memakan gadis itu. "S..Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura kepada pria yang berdiri dihadapan gadis itu, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, pria itu dengan secepat kilat membunuh vampire liar itu hingga menjadi debu.

Setelah membunuh vampire liar itu, pria yang telah menyelamatkannya berbalik menghadap Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba tangan pria itu meraih sebuah kalung yang dikenakan Sakura dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan keterkejutannya. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan kalung ini?" tanya pria itu sembari menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "E..Eh? i..ini peninggalan dari orangtua ku" jelas gadis itu dengan rasa takutnya, takut jika pria dihadapannya ini juga akan memakannya. Tapi, kenapa pria ini begitu terkejut saat melihat kalung Sakura?.

"Kau harus ikut denganku, tapi obati dulu lukamu itu" ucap pria itu yang tampaknya tak tertarik dengan bau darah yang keluar dari lutut kakinya. "Jangan menolak" perintah pria itu saat Sakura berniat untuk menolak ajakan, ah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah dari orang yang tak ia kenal. Tapi anehnya, gadis itu malah menuruti perintah pria itu untuk ikut dengannya. Setelah ia menutupi luka dilututnya dengan kain yang ia robek dari gaun selututnya, tangan pria itu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan dalam sekejap mereka pun menghilang. Mereka, ah mungkin hanya Sakura lah yang tak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gadis itu sejak tadi dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

 **To be continued...**

 **Saran dan kritik kalian sangat berharga bagi ku~**


	2. Chapter 2

**All character from Naruto isn't Mine but belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Disaat mereka, Sakura dan pria asing itu sampai didepan sebuah kastil tua tiba-tiba seorang pria lain berlutut dihadapan mereka, "Sasuke-sama, makan malam telah siap" ucap pria itu yang tampaknya adalah seorang servant dari pria yang bernama Sasuke itu, "Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan singkat lalu berjalan memasuki kastil tua. Kedua manik emerald gadis itu terus bergerak melihat sekitarnya, Sepi dan ia tak melihat manusia.

"Ne, kau siapa dan kenapa aku dibawa kesini?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam sedaritadi. Manik pria itu melirik Sakura yang tampak kebingungan, bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba kau dibawa oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Tentu saja hal itu akan menimbulkan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Ia maklumi hal itu dan karena Sasuke telah membawanya sehingga membuat gadis itu bingung, akhirnya ia pun mulai angkat bicara. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, Kau akan tinggal di kastil ini sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan" jelas Sasuke yang mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang tidak terlalu terang karena hanya obor yang menjadi alat penerangan ruangan itu.

Kedua matanya menatap sosok wanita yang tengah duduk disebuah ranjang berukurang king size dan Sasuke langsung menghampiri wanita itu. Dilihatnya sebuah taring milik Sasuke menancap dileher wanita itu cukup dalam dan perlahan Sasuke menghisap darah segar hingga wanita itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah selesai menikmati makan malamnya, seorang servant memasuki ruang itu untuk membawa wanita itu keluar dan disinilah Sakura berada bersama seorang pria disatu ruangan tanpa penerangan yang cukup.

"Etto, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sa-" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke terlebih dulu memotongnya, "Kau Sakura Haruno" tampak wajah keterkejutan diparas Sakura, Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui namanya? ia ingat, sangat ingat malah bahwa dirinya belum memberitahu namanya pada pria itu. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahui namamu, itu karena kalung yang kau gunakan itu" ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk kearah kalung yang Sakura kenakan.

"Eh? kalung ini? sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan kalung ini?" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, seorang pria lain dengan rambut jabrik kuning dengan kumis kucing di pipinya memasuki ruangan ini. "Yo! Sasuke, ku dengar kau membawa seorang gadis manusia" ujar pria itu dengan cengiran khasnya, kedua mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Pria jabrik itu mendekati Sakura sembari tersenyum, namun tak lama kemudian senyuman pria itu menghilang saat manik blue sapphirenya menatap kalung miliknya. "Aku tak percaya kau bisa menemukan gadis ini, Sasuke" ucap pria itu yang kini menatap Sasuke yang tengah meminum segelas darah, 'Bukannya dia telah minum cukup banyak darah?' batin Sakura.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya saat dia diserang oleh vampire liar itu, Naruto" pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu pun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Vampire liar? bukankah kau telah menahannya di ruang bawah tanah? bagaimana bisa mereka keluar?" Naruto tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi bukan hal itu yang penting bagi Sakura. Sebenarnya kenapa kedua pria ini selalu terkejut melihat kalung yang dikenakan Sakura? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka dengan kalung ini?. "Sasuke, kau harus menjaganya jika tidak para Akatsuki itu akan merebut gadis ini dan aku tak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya" jelas Naruto dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak serius begitu juga dengan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Ne, tolong jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kalian terkejut melihat kalungku? kenapa aku harus dijaga? sebenarnya ada apa ini?" dan benar saja, pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, entah pikirkan apa dibenak mereka berdua. Sakura memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat masa kecilnya seperti apa namun hanya rasa sakit dikepalanya yang ia dapatkan hingga gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke langsung menahan tubuh mungil itu sebelum menghantam lantai keras itu, ia baringkan tubuh mungil Sakura diatas ranjang.

"Kau akan tau jika saatnya, Sakura" gumam Sasuke sembari membelai rambut panjang Sakura, lalu Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan keluar kamar itu dan meninggalkan Sakura untuk beristirahat sejenak.

 **To be continued...**

 **Saran dan kritik kalian sangat berharga bagi ku~**


End file.
